


Paranormal Studies

by GleekPlusDirectioner



Series: NiamNetwork Theme Works [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Haunted House, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleekPlusDirectioner/pseuds/GleekPlusDirectioner
Summary: Niall picked his timetable so he had a subject he thought would be a bludge.Oh boy, was he wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fortnight's theme is high school/university!au. Also, this is a bit bizarre. Soz.

****"Paranormal Studies? How is that even a class?" Louis asked incredulously as he frowned at Niall's schedule.

"I dunno, but I needed another class to fill my timetable, and that sounded kinda cool," Niall shrugged. "Also kinda like a bludge subject."

Louis snorted and handed him back his timetable as their bus came to a stop at the university campus. "Well, have fun with that, won't you?"

"Hell yeah," Niall grinned, hopping up and following Louis off the bus. "They've already got a trip planned for us for next week."

"What, like... a day trip?" Louis asked, hitching his bag up onto his shoulder.

Niall rolled his eyes. "It's Paranormal Studies, Louis, it won't be during the day."

Innocent realisation crossed Louis' face. "Oh yeah."

 

_'So how was your bludge class? - Louis'_

_'It was meh. Spent most of it drawing in my notebook - Niall'_

_'Anyone hot? - Louis'_

_'In paranormal studies? You know the kind of people who're into that? Dude I didn't even bother to look - Niall'_

 

Niall only looked up from his phone when the voice of his lecturer filled the bus.

"Alright, guys, this is one of the most haunted buildings in the UK," the slightly eccentric-looking man began, eyes wide and hands gripping the back of the two seats either side of the isle in his excitement. "We're going to go in and set up camp in the main room, then we'll all go around and see what we can find."

Shaking his head slightly in disbelief, Niall tucked his phone away and followed the rest of the students filing off the bus. He wandered along behind a pair of girls who were busily chatting about the supposed ghost sightings from the building they were entering, rolling his eyes and smirking.

"Okay, so I'm going to give each of you a GoPro so you can film your experiences as you wander 'round," the lecturer explained as everyone sat their bags in the main room. "That way, if anyone _does_ see anything, it'll all be on film."

"Not film," Niall heard someone mutter exasperatedly. "It's digital, you idiot."

Holding back a short, Niall bit his lip and nodded briefly to the lecturer as he accepted a GoPro. "Ta."

"We'll disperse, then reconvene here in an hour," the lecturer nodded firmly. "Now, you've all got my number so you can call me if anything happens. If all else fails, scream. Someone will hear you." With an overly-bright grin, the lecturer waved his hands towards the doors, prompting people to slowly start out of the room. "And remember; a ghost will be here for a reason."

"Find a reason, or find a way out," Niall chanted monotonously along with the rest of his class as he fitted his GoPro and turned it on. He rolled his eyes and headed off up the stairs.

 

After ten minutes of wandering through dark hallways and silent rooms, Niall felt his paranoia kicking in. He jumped a little at a creak, only to realise it was the floor under his own feet. A flash from the corner of his eye startled him, until he found it was the reflection of his phone torch on a doorknob. It then took him a good few minutes to calm down after discovering that the breathing he could hear was his own.

"This place is fucking creepy," he muttered.

A thump that definitely couldn't have been him made Niall freeze. He scanned the hallway, backing slowly away from the noise, just in case. Although he was listening out for the noise again, he couldn't hear much over his own heartbeat in his ears.

Then his back hit something that moved.

"Gah!" Niall jolted forward and spun around to find a slightly-taller guy with a GoPro strapped to his forehead and a look of shock on his face. "Jesus Christ, you scared the piss out of me!" Niall hissed, scowling.

"Sorry," the guy whispered. He offered Niall a weak smile, glancing around them cautiously. "'M starting to think this was a bad choice of bludge subject."

"Same," Niall nodded. Swallowing hard, he asked, "Wanna stick together?"

"Yes," the guy nodded hurriedly. "'M Liam."

"Niall." Moving to stand closer to Liam's side, Niall suggested, "How 'bout we head back?"

"Sounds great," Liam agreed. They didn't move for a moment, then Liam offered Niall his hand.

Niall stared for a moment, then swallowed his pride and grabbed Liam's hand, the two of them starting the journey back to the main room. Not two minutes later, the sounds of terrified shrieks made both boys jump, Niall clinging to Liam's arm. "What the fuck was that?" he hissed.

"I think it was those two girls who were super keen before," Liam answered, voice low. "Prob'ly spooked themselves."

After a moment of silence, Niall added, "Like we did."

"Exactly," Liam half-laughed. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

 

"So when's this thing due?" Louis asked, rubbing his forehead and blowing out a long sigh.

Niall glanced up from his laptop to his friend at the other side of the library desk. "Friday? I think?"

Groaning, Louis whined, "It's week four and I'm already swamped."

"That's 'cause you don't try to keep up," Niall smirked, tapping out another sentence.

"Hey, Niall."

Looking up, Niall felt a grin spread across his face. "Liam."

"Are you working on the PS assignment?" Liam asked hopefully, one hand clutching the strap on his backpack over his shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Christ, can I sit with you?" Liam asked desperately. "I don't even know where to _start_ with it."

"Course," Niall chuckled, pushing out the chair beside him with his foot.

"Thank you," Liam's breathed out, dropping his bag down on the desk.

Before anything else work related could be said, Louis piped up, "Ni, you said there wasn't anyone hot in your Paranormal Studies class."

"No, Lou," Niall sighed exasperatedly. "I said I didn't bother checking."

Noticing Liam's wide-eyed expression, Louis assured him, "I'm straight, man, but I know when a guy's attractive. Bet the girls go crazy for those eyes."

Liam shrugged one shoulder as he pulled his laptop from his bag. "I mean, I'd rather guys were attracted to me, but you're right."

Feeling his shoulders tense up, Niall swallowed hard and glanced to Liam out of the corner of his eye. Clearing his throat a little, he asked, "You're gay?"

"Yeah." Liam stopped and looked to Niall carefully. "Wait, you're not gonna stop talking to me because I'm into guys, are you?"

Louis snorted. "Course he's not," he snickered. "Little Nialler likes both."

Bringing his thumb up to his mouth, Niall chewed on the nail and kept his eyes firmly on his laptop.

Liam shifted his his seat, then opened up a document of his laptop. "So, um... how do we start this?"

Niall relaxed a little at the new subject and turned to Liam's computer. "Well..."

Louis watched Niall helping Liam with their assignment, taking note of how close his friend was leaning to the other boy and the gaze Liam had fixed on Niall's face. After ten minutes, he commented, "Y'know, you two should just kiss already."

Two pairs of startled eyes darted to Louis.

"What?" Liam blurted out.

Sitting himself back in his chair properly, Niall muttered, "Don't be stupid, Louis."

"Why's it stupid?" Louis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just shut up." Eyes on his screen, Niall returned to his assignment.

 

It was only a day later that Niall and Liam were studying in Liam's flat. Both boys had notes scattered around them on the floor as they typed out their essays.

"Niall?" Liam spoke up after a solid couple of hours work.

"Hmm?"

"About... what Louis said yesterday..."

Niall closed his eyes with a sigh and dropped his head forward. "Yeah?"

"Well... I was wondering if... y'know, we could?"

Glancing to Liam's nervous face, Niall asked, "We could what?"

"Like... if I could kiss you," Liam clarified carefully. "Because I've kind of wanted to for a couple of weeks now."

Niall blinked twice. "Really?"

With a slow nod, Liam turned his eyes back to his work. "Yeah... Okay, from that look I guess you're not into it, and that's fine. I just thought... y'know, it seemed like you were into me." He shrugged, his eyes still on his screen. "Doesn't matter."

A moment of silence passed, then Niall commented, "You're blushing."

"I've just been rejected, yeah," Liam replied defensively, shoulders tensing up.

"I haven't rejected you," Niall clarified. "I haven't answered your question yet, you just jumped the gun."

Elbows braced on the floor in front of him, Liam pinched the bridge of his nose and gave a defeated sigh. "What's your answer, then?

Niall scooted closer and moved Liam's hand away from his face. "I'd love a kiss," he whispered in Liam's ear.

Liam started a little at Niall's sudden closeness, then flicked his eyes down to the blonde's mouth. "Yeah?"

"Don't put it off, Payne, or I might move," Niall smirked.

Liam was quick to move in and press his lips to Niall's. Humming a laugh, Niall moved to pull away and grin, but Liam caught his lower lip between his teeth. "Come here," Liam growled through his teeth, bringing a hand up to hold the back of Niall's head and kiss him deeper.

Eyes falling closed, Niall melted into the kiss, letting Liam roll him onto his back. "Jesus Christ," he breathed out when Liam pulled back slightly. "I… wow."

A grin spread across Liam's face. "I can do better."

"Fuck, if you do I'll probably pass out," Niall half-laughed.

"Is that a challenge?" Liam asked, a cheeky glint in his eyes.

Niall opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a loud 'thunk' from another room. Eyes wide, Niall whispered, "What the fuck was that?"

"A ghost." Liam held his straight face for three seconds before laughing at Niall's worry. "It's my dog."

"Wait, you have a dog?" Niall asked, eyes now wide from excitement.

Raising an eyebrow, Liam asked, "Would you rather meet Loki, or can I kiss you again?"

Niall pretended to think for a moment, earning a playful scowl from Liam. "It's close, but I might have to go with meeting the dog," Niall grinned.

"Don't think so," Liam muttered, covering Niall's mouth with his own again.


End file.
